4th grade (U.S.) Math Mission
The '''4th Grade (U.S.) Math Mission '''is a set of skills on Khan Academy. This mission consists of continued practice of operations on different types of numbers, introduction of remainder when dividing, relationships between decimals and fractions, practice with applications and word problems and continued expansion of basic geometric and statistical concepts. Mission Specifics Mission Foundations # Multiply by tens # 1-digit division # Two-step word problems with addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division # Fractions on the number line # Comparing fractions with the same numerator or denominator # Perimeter 2 # Finding area by multiplying # Rounding to the nearest 10 or 100 # Solving basic multiplication and division equations # Meaning of division # Meaning of multiplication Addition and subtraction # 4th grade warmup # Addition within 1000 # Subtraction within 1000 Multiplication and division # Multiplication without carrying # Multiplication with carrying # Multiply a 1-digit number by 10, 100, and 1000 # Multiply a 1-digit number by 10, 100, and 1000 # Multiplication using place value understanding # Multiplying 2 digits by 2 digits # Multiplying 4 digits by 1 digit with visual models # Multiplying 2 digits by 2 digits with area models # Comparing with multiplication # Comparing with multiplication word problems # Multiplication and division word problems # Dividing by one-digit numbers (no remainders) # Division using place value understanding # Multi-digit division with visual models # Division with remainders # Multi-step word problems with whole numbers Fractions # Equivalent fractions (with fraction models) # Equivalent fractions # Equivalent fractions and different wholes # Common denominators # Visually comparing fractions with unlike denominators # Comparing fractions with different numerators and denominators # Ordering fractions # Decomposing fractions # Adding fractions with common denominators # Subtracting fractions with common denominators # Adding and subtracting fractions of pizzas, pies, and cakes # Adding and subtracting fractions with like denominators word problems # Converting mixed numbers and improper fractions # Comparing fractions and mixed numbers # Adding and subtracting mixed numbers with like denominators 1 # Adding and subtracting mixed numbers with like denominators 2 # Multiplying unit fractions and whole numbers # Multiplying fractions by whole numbers # Multiplying fractions and whole numbers intuition # Multiplying Fractions and Whole Numbers: Equivalent Expressions # Multiplying fractions and whole numbers word problems # Equivalent fractions with denominators of 10 to 100 intuition # Equivalent fractions with denominators of 10 and 100 # Decompose fractions with denominators of 100 # Adding fractions with 10 and 100 as denominators Decimals # Decimals in words # Decimal intuition with grids # Rewriting fractions as decimals # Fraction-decimal intuition # Understanding place value for decimals greater than one # Rewriting decimals as fractions # Comparing decimals visually # Comparing decimals and fractions # Comparing decimals (tenths, hundredths, and thousandths) Measurement and data # Unit sense # Converting larger units to smaller units # Time word problems # Converting money word problems # Area problems # Area and perimeter of rectangles word problems # Converting to smaller units word problems (metric) # Interpreting dot plots with fraction addition and subtraction Geometry # Recognizing rays, lines, and line segments # Recognizing parallel and perpendicular lines # Drawing rays, lines, and line segments # Name angles # Measuring angles # Drawing angles # Angle types # Recognizing angles # Drawing right, acute, and obtuse angles # Benchmark angles # Decomposing angles # Axis of symmetry # Quadrilateral types # Recognizing triangle types # Classifying shapes by line and angle types Factors, multiples and patterns # Divisibility intuition # Factor pairs # Identifying factors and multiples # Prime numbers # Composite numbers # Math patterns 2 Place value and rounding # Place value # Place value blocks # Numbers in expanded form # Numbers in written form # Rounding whole numbers 2 # Understanding place value # Understanding whole number representations # Rounding whole numbers # Whole number place value challenge # Understanding place value when multiplying and dividing by 10 Users can view other Math Missions here. Category:Math Missions